


between breaths

by mirifical



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirifical/pseuds/mirifical
Summary: a bunch of very short scenes i didn't know how to string together. set in s3 of the anime (dimension world arc)
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some of these have been sitting here since 2018 so i figured i'd just release them into the wild and disappear

Edo waited beneath an old oak tree as Kaiser spoke with his younger brother. He shuffled his cards idly, wondering what kind of person the Kaiser was with Sho. Edo still didn’t know much about the older boy he’d allied himself with. He’d only gotten glimpses of the calm, collected new graduate of Duel Academia during their duel before it was replaced by a cruel and ruthless boy intent on finding the strongest opponent. The only emotion Edo had ever seen him show was sadistic glee at the opponents that he defeated. He spoke to Edo curtly and infrequently even though they’d only had each other as company for days.

Would he show a gentler side of himself to his younger brother? Did he always used to be so stoic, even as a child? Edo found himself longing to understand his companion and mentally chided himself for having such intrusive? personal? thoughts. He chalked it up to the crushing loneliness he felt in this place where literally everything was trying to kill him. It wasn’t like they were friends – they were barely allies. Edo still wasn’t sure if Kaiser harboured any negative feelings towards him, but surely he wouldn’t have teamed up with him otherwise?

He started at the sound of a branch snapping behind him. He glanced at the thick undergrowth where Kaiser emerged, looking impassive as ever. He barely glanced at Edo as he strode off. Edo scrambled to follow him, shoving his cards into his pocket as he stood.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up shaking, his face wet with tears as he started out of a nightmare that was already fading. His throat felt sore – had he screamed in his sleep? He heard the door open quietly and tensed, his breath coming quick and shallow. The heavy footsteps approaching the bed seemed to take forever but he didn’t turn around, already knew who it was, because who else would be in this house in this godforsaken wasteland? He felt the bed sink with the other boy’s weight, felt a tentative hand on his shoulder as he curled into himself. Kaiser didn’t say anything at all, and Edo was grateful that he didn’t ask what was wrong. The hand on his shoulder was all that needed to be said. Edo closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch, allowing the warmth to spread through his entire body as he drifted off. 

He woke up warm and comfortable, with Kaiser sound asleep next to him, breathing softly. Hesitantly, Edo peered into his face. The sharp lines of his face were softened by sleep and the pale morning light. Dreaming and peaceful, his face didn’t look deserving of the title of Hell Kaiser, Edo mused. No, not Kaiser either. That’s a silly name anyway. As if sensing his thoughts, Kaiser’s – no, Ryo’s – eyes fluttered open. If he noticed Edo staring, he didn’t acknowledge it. He looked peaceful, a small smile on his lips as he stretched and sat up, running a hand through his unruly hair.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice rough with sleep. “Did you sleep well?”

Edo wasn’t sure why, but he felt heat rise to his cheeks. “Yes, I did. Thank you,” he said shortly, desperately willing the colour from his face.

Ryo didn’t seem to notice, as he was already standing up and throwing his coat on. “I’m going to go find us something to eat. Come out whenever you’re ready; we’ll go over today’s plans.”


	3. Chapter 3

Edo strolled into the room, ready to make some snarky remark and immediately knew that something was wrong. Ryo’s back was to him and he was hunched over, his breathing laboured. Edo rushed over.

“Ryo! What’s wrong?” he shouted, crouching so he could peer under Ryo’s curtain of hair. His face was twisted in a grimace and covered in a sheen of sweat as he struggled to answer.

“Hang on, I’ll get some water.” He rushed to the makeshift kitchen, cursing when his shin slammed into some corner and frantically searched the shelves for anything, anything, that could possibly help. There’s nothing, of course there’s nothing, they’re stuck in the middle of nowhere, alone, and Ryo usually took care of provisions even though he’s injured and that was Edo’s fault, everything was his fault, and he’s done absolutely nothing but be the prissy spoiled brat he’s always been –

A gentle hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his self-deprecating rant and he looked wild-eyed at Ryo, who was breathing easier and had the gall to look concerned about Edo as if his heart wasn’t about to give out any second. Edo wanted to laugh, or cry, but he was paralysed by the intensity in those dark eyes.

“Edo, I’m fine. It was just an episode,” Ryo said softly, staring at him. He tentatively reached out and to Edo’s horror, wiped away a tear that had escaped. Edo felt his face heat up and quickly scrubbed his face clean of the inexplicable tears. Ryo watched every movement silently, waiting until Edo looked up to continue.

“Did you call me ‘Ryo’ just now?” he asked, the edges of his mouth curling up.

God, he wasn’t sure his face could get any redder. “So what if I did? I don’t know if I ever told you, but I’ve always thought Kaiser was a stupid name.”

Ryo stared at him for a long moment, his smile slowly widening, and it’s mesmerising, Edo can’t stop staring at his mouth - “It’s not like we’re in the pro league here. Call me whatever you’d like.”


End file.
